April Showers Bring May Flowers
by Sonadowlover121
Summary: Momo has been hiding her true feelings for Sonic, mainly because of Amy, but when Sonic invites her to an easter party, will she be able to tell Sonic about her feelings for him? Or will she keep them to herself since Amy's also at the party? Sonic/Oc. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

April Showers Bring May Flowers

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Amy belong to Sega and Momo and Diane belong to me. Enjoy!

~Chapter one~

It was a warm April afternoon and it was pouring. The skies were a dark grey. A hedgehog with peach colored fur and lilac colored eyes looked out the window in her room. Her room had light pink wallpaper and pale blue carpeting. There was a chocolate colored bookcase and a chest as white as the clouds on a sunny day. Nick knacks and ordainments cluttered the top of the chest. The door was open and the smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies wafted through the room.

"The cookies are ready," her grandmother, Diane called from downstairs. "Do you want some, Momo?"

Momo snapped out of her trance. "Coming!"

"It's really raining," Diane noted, looking out the kitchen window. A flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder seemed to emphasize her point.

"Yeah," Momo mumbled, taking a small bite of her second cookie.

"I'm sure Sonic is dying of boredom," Diane glanced at her granddaughter to see if mentioning the blue hero sparked a reaction.

"Oh my gosh!" Momo cried running towards the phone. "I have to call and make sure he's okay!"

As soon as Momo reached out to grab the phone, she stopped.

_What if Amy's talking to him? _She thought._ What if she's already at his house, trying to calm him down? _She shook her head. _I have to call, even if Amy-_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the phone started to ring. She yanked the phone off of the receiver and put it to her ear. She nearly fainted when she heard Sonics' voice.

"Hello?"

"I'm here!" Momo yelled into the phone.

"I can hear you," Sonic replied.

"Sorry for yelling into the phone," Momo managed to say, while blushing.

"It's okay; I'm kind of used to it because of Amy."

"Oh," Momo said.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I usually come over to your house on Thursdays, but it's raining."

"You could still come over, if you want to."

Momo gasped. "Really?"

Sonic laughed. "Of course!"

"Hold on," Momo looked at her grandmother. "Can I-" she smiled when her grandmother nodded. She put the phone back up to her ear. "I can come."

"Cool, see you when you get here."

"Bye," Momo said before she hung up.

She ran up to her bedroom to grab her jacket and sneakers. She kissed Diane goodbye, and sprinted out the door.

Sonic jogged towards the door when the doorbell rang. He grinned when he opened the door, to greet his two best friends. Shadow was holding three two-liter pop bottles and Silver was holding two big bags of chips.

"Welcome!" Sonic said as the two hedgehogs walked past him into the house.

"So, this is what you call a party?" Shadow mumbled, placing the pop bottles on Sonics' marble kitchen counter.

"It's a party for friends," Sonic replied, taking the bags of chips from Silver.

"When are the girls coming?" Silver asked, leaning against the kitchen's archway.

"They said they'd be here around three, and it is two forty-five now," Sonic said, pulling out bowls to put the chips in.

Shadow sighed and sat down on the blue couch in front of the T.V. "Did you invite Momo?"

"Yes," Sonic replied, sitting down next to Shadow, "as a matter of fact, I did. Why are you asking?" He couldn't help but wonder if Shadow had fallen in love with Momo.

"I just think it wouldn't be polite if you invited Blaze and Amy, and not her," Shadow folded his arms across his chest. "And trust me; even if you didn't invite her, the way gossip goes around this town… it's like a wild fire."

"I invited her before I invited Blaze and Amy."

Shadow raised his eyebrows. "Well, well, well! And I never realized it until now!"

"What?"

"Admit it Sonic, you know you like Momo."

"Sonic likes Momo?" Silver said taking a seat to the left of Sonic.

"I don't! Shadow's just making things up!"

"Am I?" Shadow asked. "You know it's the truth."

_Why did I open my big mouth?_ Sonic thought.

"Sonic,"

Sonic looked at Silver. "What?"

"Do you like Momo or not?" Silver's honey-golden eyes were sparkling with curiosity.

"We won't tell Amy," Shadow added.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sonic finally whispered, "yes"

"I knew it!" Shadow yelled, just as the doorbell rang.

Sonic ran to the door. He glared at the two hedgehogs staring back at him. "Don't say anything about me liking her," Sonic said as he opened the door.

"Hi, Sonic," Momo said when Sonic opened the door. Her smile faded when she saw Shadow and Silver sitting on the couch in the living room. "Hi."

Shadow waved, and Silver smiled.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Momo asked.

"If only you knew," Shadow said, before Silver jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

"I decided to throw a little party, but I'm starting to wonder if I made a mistake by inviting **certain **people," Sonic glared at Shadow, who smiled sweetly back at him.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one! I feel so happy! Oh and happy late St. Patrick's Day! Let the luck of the Irish be with you as March comes to a close! Rates and reviews are greatly appreciated! =D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

April Showers Bring May Flowers Part 2

So, so sorry for the delay! I was busy with finishing school. Well that, and I am suffering a bit of motivation block on this story and my Angel in the Night story. Sorry! Anyway, I thought I would try to finish another chapter in this story, and add another chapter to my other story as a Fourth of July treat for the fans of my stories. Enjoy!

Chapter two

"So Momo, are you single?" Shadow asked before taking a sip of his Mountain Dew.

"Shadow," Silver said, "that's rude to ask!"

"It's okay," Momo said. "I'm single."

Shadow smiled. "Hey Sonic! Did you hear that Momo is single?"

Sonic walked out of the kitchen. "Actually, I couldn't hear because of a certain hedgehog that is constantly running his mouth all the time."

"Oh," Shadow said. "And, of course I couldn't have a decent conversation with poor Momo since I keep hearing the constant crunching sound of you snacking on chips in the kitchen."

Silver sighed in relief when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." _Anything to get away from this awkward situation!_

"Hi, Silver," Blaze said, giving Silver a friendly hug as she entered the house

"Hi Amy," Silver said.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked, completely ignoring Silver's greeting.

"In the kitchen."

"Do you want something to drink, Momo?" Sonic asked.

Momo shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, hugging Sonic.

"Amy…can't…breathe," Sonic managed to say between choked gasps.

"I've missed you so much," Amy said, releasing her death grip on Sonic.

"I've missed you too," Sonic said.

Blaze sighed as she watched Sonic. "I feel bad for you Sonic. Amy just can't take a hint." She turned around when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. "Oh, hey Momo."

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"Nothing I just need your opinion about a guy…that I like…a lot."

Blaze sat down on the couch and patted the vacant seat next to her. "Tell me about this guy that you like a lot."

Momo blushed as she sat down. "Well, he's very out-going, and he's strong and determined, and quick on his feet."

"And?" Blaze said, staring at Sonic, while mentally matching all of what Momo said about the mystery man to Sonic's personality.

"He's caring and never turns his back on someone in need. He's also known as a hero."

"Oh, so you like Sonic, huh?"

"What?"

"Everything that you're saying matches Sonic's personality to a t. The real question is…does he share the same feelings for you?"

Momo stared at the carpet. "I think he likes Amy."

"I don't think so. I mean he never went on a date with Amy."

"Yeah," Momo said, a smile appearing on her face. "Sonic doesn't like Amy. I have a chance!"

"Well," Blaze said. "If you two do end up together, will Amy stop being your friend?"

"That's something else I've been wondering about. I like Sonic, a lot, but I don't want my relationship with Amy to end."

"I'll ask him," Blaze said.

"You'll ask him about what?"

Blaze smiled. "I'll ask him if he likes you."

"Oh no," Momo mumbled before burying her face in one of the decorative pillows lying on the couch, as Blaze started to ask Sonic the big question.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? We already know about Sonic's feelings towards Momo. I left all of you hanging with so many questions floating in your heads.<p>

1. Will Sonic tell Blaze about his true feelings for Momo?

Shadow learn to keep his mouth shut about Sonic's feelings?

will Amy react when she finds out about Momo's feelings for Sonic?

Amy and Momo still be friends after question 3?

Happy Fourth of July! Dang, it's almost time to go back to school again. I kind of like school. No, I'm not a nerd or weirdo, or whatever you call people who happen to like school. (No offense to nerds or weirdoes, since, now that I think about it, I'm sometimes both. Lol.) I like science, English, and Home Ec. J Anyway, be safe and, if you are buying fireworks to use at home, please don't be stupid. Use them the right way. Hope you see lots of beautiful fireworks, and have a wonderful Independence Day. Please Review. I do enjoy reading your comments!


End file.
